Weiniang
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Nagisa bukan hode. Dia perempuan tulen! ・ [YuuNagi]


**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Warning: **Inner Joke. _Boy x boy_. Gahoel syalala. Author lagi alergi EYD. OOC.

* * *

**Weiniang**

.  
by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Hampir beberapa jam ini, area membran timpani, kohlea, sampai saluran eustachius Yuuji gatal-gatal. Ada kemungkinan besar permanen kalau dia tidak segera menggebrak mejanya dengan dasar botol minuman yang sedang digenggam.

"Kalau ngobrol cari topiknya yang asik dikit, donk!"

"WOII! ISI MINUMAN LOE MUNCRAT NEEH!"

Terutama karena bahasan yang diangkat teman-temannya agak sedikit menikung ke samping—_nyeleneh_. Mungkin budaya cosplay _crossdress_ memang sudah terlalu marak atau barangkali pergeseran kultur vintage menjadi retro dinilai terlalu dini—remaja itu gagal delusi.

Setelah pokok pembicaraan merucut pada voting negara tujuan demi menghabiskan liburan, bincang-bincang yang melibatkan setengah lusin makhluk adam ini akhirnya bermuara pada pembahasan mengenai transgender, metroseksual, bahkan operasi kelamin. Siapapun yang membuka topik ini, Thailand harus bersedih karena keuntungan visa untuk negaranya baru saja menyusut.

"Tapi ngeri kan, yah... kalau ternyata cewe yang kita bawa ke hotel ternyata punya batang!?" frontal itu sukses membuat satu koloni yang berkumpul di sekitar meja terserang beri-beri.

"Najis abislah! Secantik apapun gue ogah ngemut pisang." yang lain menimpali.

"Banget!" suara setuju, "Lagian apa untungnya melihara dua kelamin? Emangnya siput?"

Norita Yuuji masih asik merokok sembari menyelami pembicaraan sampai salah satu dari teman-temannya menyinggung, "Loe baru-baru ini jadian, kan? Coba cek... cewe loe itu punya pintu apa malah nyimpen tangga?!"

"Cek juga, dia punya parabola apa TV kabel!?" tidak ada yang paham maksud kalimat ini. Semua _roaming_.

"Geblek! Nagisa itu cewe. Titik."

"Titit?"

"ANYINGLAH LOE PADA!" diiringi asbak siap lempar dari pihak terdzalimi.

Ya, mana mungkin Nagisa-nya seorang laki-laki.

Karena dilihat dari derajat serta jarak berapapun, gadisnya jelas-jelas tercipta dari tulang rusuk yang berkelamin jantan. Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga kemolekan fisiknya saat memakai rok mini, tuduhan miring seperti apapun pasti berhasil dihindari.

—dan jangan lupakan rambut birunya yang selalu terikat dua nan rapi.

"Ohh, jadi namanya Nagisa!? suit, SUITTTT!"

Bayangkan Yuuji terjebak di sebuah meja bar, dikelilingi setengah lusin sebaya laknat yang kini sibuk menggodanya lewat siulan dan senggolan. Entah kenapa dia menjadi satu-satunya korban usil teman-temannya hanya karena sebuah kalimat pernyataan mengejutkan; "Hey gays, gue baru jadian. Serius."

Abaikan kalimat pertama, coba fokus pada suku kata terakhir.

Sebagai anak konglomerat yang rajin foya-foya bersama mereka yang bernasib sama, kata _serius_ tidak pernah tercetak dalam kamus manapun. Hanya melambaikan secarik kertas yang setara mata uang, tidak mustahil bagi mereka untuk segera bosan lalu mengganti tidak hanya setiap barang. Mungkin juga hiburan bahkan pasangan.

"Kenalin, dong! Jangan disimpen sendiri aja!"

Decih pendek, "Males. Terakhir kali gue bawa cewe, kalian juga ikutan ngegilir."

"Ya loe bawanya tipe ayam kampus begitu, ngga asik kalau ngga dinikmatin bareng!"

"Khusus Nagisa, ngga bakal gue kasih liat loe pada! Levelnya kejauhan!"

"Pelit, njir!"

"DENGER!" sekali lagi Yuuji mendaratkan pantat botol minumnya di meja, dan sekali lagi orang yang sama menjadi korban guyuran, "Jangan samain Nagisa sama _pecun_ di luar sana yang sering kalian gasak. Buat gue, dia itu dewi. Bidadari. Batari! Jadi awas kalo gue sampe denger omongan mesum yang ngelibatin dia."

"Tapi loe yakin, kan... kalo dia bukan hode?"

Asbak yang menjadi korban di hari itu persis ada setengah lusin.

* * *

.

* * *

"Jadi? Kamu mau aku berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu?"

Anggukan sebentar sebelum telunjuk Yuuji teracung tegak, memperingatkan sang pacar, "Tapi cukup kenalan ya, jangan lebih! Salaman juga dilarang!"

"...hah?" kepala Nagisa miring kanan lima belas derajat.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Yuuji malah mengepalkan tangan karena gemas. Ditambah adegan kekasihnya menyeruput limun dingin dari sedotan lalu membersihkan bibirnya sejenak, ketabahan dirinya merosot ke taraf minimum.

"Sekalian kita kencan. Sejak dua minggu lalu jadian, kita belum pernah berkencan."

Ada pasang tampang bersalah, "Maaf, aku baru beres ujian. Ibuku terlalu cerewet kalau nilai-nilaiku turun."

Urung mengendalikan diri—dengan sekali dekap sang remaja pria membawa tubuh mungil Nagisa untuk duduk di pangkuan, menyesap wangi sabun yang menguar melalui tengkuk.

"Kulitmu lembut sekali..."

"Napasmu bau, kau merokok?"

"Hanya sedikit..." jari-jari itu mulai menyusup ke dalam rompi yang tertutup, diteruskan ke dalam kemeja. Yuuji tidak merasa harus takut melakukannya, terutama karena keduanya sedang berada di rumah mewah miliknya yang jarak antara dinding satu dan yang lain berjarak puluhan meter.

"...juga bau alkohol." imbuh Nagisa bernada tidak senang dalam upayanya menggeliat menghindari jari nakal.

"Tidak boleh, kau belum dua puluh tahun. Merokok, minum alkohol, bahkan... menyentuhku..." tuturan penghujung diucap si biru dengan nada jahil, "...baru boleh setelah kau ulang tahun nanti!"

"Ya ampun. sekarang? Lusa? Apa bedanya?"

"Beda di umurmu. Ayolah, Yuuji... lusa itu sebentar. Tidak lama..."

Sebentar? Tidak lama? Apa bedanya? Yuuji ingin mengulang komentar, tapi dia lebih memilih menutup mulutnya—dengan menempelkannya pada bibir lembut gadisnya, tentu saja.

"Bibirmu selalu enak seperti biasa..." yang dominan berucap di sela-sela ciuman panas.

"Yuu... aku kan sudah, nghh—"

Terpejam nikmat, Yuuji mendominasi hak miliknya hingga tersungkur di lantai berhias karpet tebal nan mahal. Jerijinya masih menyusup ke balik pakaian di bagian dada, meraba sesuatu yang suatu saat akan tumbuh lebih besar.

Yuuji memang pemuja _pettan_, jadi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan ukuran bra minimalis. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau Nagisa tidak memakai bra karena dia tahu belum ada bagian menonjol yang patut disangga. Lagipula jika tangannya rajin berusaha setelah usia legal nanti, upayanya pasti membuahkan hasil memuaskan di kemudian hari. Patut dibanggakan—ternyata Norita Yuuji seorang tipe serius yang berpikir jauh ke masa depan.

Panas. Punggung Yuuji disentuh kuat, menciptakan suasana yang lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya, "Nagisa..."

"Yuu...ji..."

"Nagi..."

"...Yu,"

"—Yuuji!"

Cahaya di iris sang pemuda berangsur normal.

"Eh? Nagisa?"

"Apa-apan kamu, kenapa bersandar di depan pemanas sambil melamun? Punggungmu bisa terbakar!"

"Hah? Oh!?" kasihan. Ternyata semuanya baru fantasi belaka.

"Kalau tidak berangkat ke mall sekarang, nanti keburu sore. Kita mau nonton dulu, kan?"

Bukan pertandingan bola, tapi bagian depan celana Yuuji yang terlanjur ketat membuatnya meminta perpanjangan waktu. Untung saja kekasihnya belum sempat memergokinya karena wilayah berbahaya itu segera disembunyikan coat panjang yang sekiranya menyelamatkan harga dirinya.

Dengan alasan mau mencuci muka, kakinya dipaksa beranjak ke kamar mandi. Diiringi tekad mulia—bahwa jarinya akan menyentuh kulit Nagisa leluasa dalam kurun dua kali dua puluh empat jam—Yuuji bersusah payah menahan desakan organ intimnya dengan membereskan masalahnya sendirian sementara dengan sabun dan air hangat.

Menjadi pria pengertian sepertinya butuh sertifikat khusus.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mmh..."

"Apa sih?"

Yuuji uring-uringan, "Aku masih tidak suka dengan cara petugas penjual tiket tadi memandangmu!"

"...memangnya iya?"

Punya kekasih idaman ibarat bermain dalam situs jejaring sosial. Di satu sisi ada rasa bangga jika berhasil pamer pada dunia perihal apa yang menjadi miliknya, tapi di sisi lain harus menelan getir karena semua visual yang tertera mau tidak mau harus di-_setting public_. _Custom_ bukan pilihan utama karena indera penglihatan manusia tidak bisa tersegmentasi.

"Mmh..."

Langkah kecil Nagisa berhenti, "Kali ini apa lagiii?"

Pasang pose berpikir, Yuuji mengobservasi, "Karena kamu pakai celana."

"Memangnya kamu mau aku pakai rok?"

"Iya, donk! Pas pertama kali ketemu, aku kan langsung terpana dengan kakimu yang aduhai. Walau aku tidak rela juga kalau teman-temanku memandangi kakimu sih..." dilema tersendiri, Yuuji jambak-jambak rambut.

"Sinting! Dasar kelainan!"

_Twintail_ itu menjajal tangga bioskop depan dengan langkah ganas untuk bergegas menemukan tempat duduknya. Yuuji menyusul kemudian dengan permintaan maaf. Kencan pertama dan perdebatan tidak perlu merupakan hal bertolak belakang yang patut dihindari, sang calon konglomerat mencoba bijak.

Bahkan dalam suasana gelap dan hingga film berjalan, mata Yuuji masih berusaha mencuri-curi pandang ke arah samping, entah di bagian dada atau sedikit di bagian bawah. Begitulah pria, daripada berpegangan tangan, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyentuh bagian-bagian terlarang lawan jenis hanya untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka.

Plus untuk membuktikan pada teman-temannya kalau Nagisa bukanlah seorang hode—_APA BAE_!

"Dasar makhluk-makhluk kunyuk." bisik mengutuk, "Ini semua karena bahasa sialan kemarin, jadinya kepikiran terus..."

Walau jelas-jelas semua itu dipastikan _hoax_. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia bisa mendapat potongan harga tiket _couple _untuk menonton sinema baku tembak di layar raksasa sekarang. Meskipun genre-nya cukup melenceng dari tema berkencan yang biasanya didominasi hal romantis, _sih_...

"Kau lihat cara pemeran utamanya menembak?"

Ketika layar ditutup dan lampu menyala, Nagisa menunjukkan mimik muka kontras dari sebelumnya. Wajah _kiyut_ itu berseri-seri dengan aura bersemangat, "Kemampuan yang hebat sekali! Luar biasa!"

Membuat yang mendengar bersungut-sungut sebal. Meskipun sekedar tokoh fiksi berbalut CG tipuan, faktanya tidak ada laki-laki yang senang gandengannya memuji orang lain, "Ah, aku lebih hebat."

"Apanya? menembak?"

Yuuji mengangguk keras, plus cengiran bangga, "Karena setelah menembak, aku bisa mendapat pacar luar biasa sepertimu." lalu wajah Nagisa mendadak panas. Entah sejak kapan pacarnya lulus ujian menggombal.

"I-itu kamu yang aneh! Padahal aku sudah mati-matian menolak, tapi kamu tetap memaksa! Bahkan sampai mengancam mau bunuh diri segala!"

"Manisss, terlalu manis! Mati pun aku relaaa~" Nagisa mendorong penerkam yang berusaha memeluknya tidak tahu malu di tengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung mall.

"Lalu? Teman-temanmu di mana?"

Arloji menunjuk pukul lima kurang beberapa menit, "Mungkin sebentar lagi baru datang. aku sudah pesan restoran di lantai atas."

Angguk paham, "Kalau begitu aku ke toilet dulu."

"Kuantar..."

Kencan pertama yang berjalan cukup lancar hingga penghujung acara. Yuuji menyeringai tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil usahanya pada sohib-sohib yang sialan. Paling tidak, sudah ada ancaman keras supaya bertutur lebih sopan ketika Nagisa ikut berkumpul bersama di ruangan atau mereka yang diundang akan mendapat pengalaman pertama _bungee jumping_ dari ketinggian ribuan.

Sebelum menghilang ke salah satu bilik pelepas reaksi alam, Nagisa berbalik sekilas. Berkumandang, "Tunggu, ya..."

"Loh, bentar Nagisa... itu..."

Berjarak beberapa meter di depan toilet, senyum Norita Yuuji sepanjang hari itu padam dalam hitungan detik.

Kemudian badannya ikut mematung sekarang. Ditambah mata yang melotot.

—_Oh_, plus latar belakang petir-petir imajiner.

Mungkin karena dia baru saja melihat kekasih idamannya memasuki toilet,

...yang _sign system_-nya bergambar segitiga terbalik.

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

_*Weiniang: Fake Lady_

**A/N:  
**Sebagai pendukung Seme!Nagisa, author kurang doyan si biru dideskripsiin begitu lemah gemulai dan lemah syahwat (?)  
Tapi buat akang Yuuji, apa sih yang enggak? *EAAAK* YuuNagi salah satu hardship keras soalnya~

**R**&amp;**R** Maybe? C:


End file.
